Every Now and Again
by Jing2
Summary: Every now and again you see how much they care for one another: 100 Drabbles Enjoy!
1. Chocolate

I'm not a member of the Love Like No other LJ community but I just HAD to write a couple drabbles – they just seem like SO much fun! (and I really don't want to study for my exams) So here are my drabbles – may or not be in a First Season theme … but still following the 100 drabbles theme.

Enjoy! (let's see how many I can manage!)

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#1: Chocolate  
Words: 289

She watched his hand as it darted between his heavy textbook and the colourful box which had so completely consumed her.

The sound of crinkling paper made her heart leap – she could just imagine all of those lovely chocolates melting in her mouth not his. Frustrated she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted: stupid Mamoru and his "my chocolates" policy. She would have shared her chocolates with him if she'd had any – at least that's what she had said before he had laughed in her face and shoved the first yummy candy into his mouth.

_"Baka just give me ONE? I'll even take the dumb vanilla filled ones even though I want a strawberry one! Please?" _

_"Shush Odango, your voice is very distracting – I have to study and you don't need any more chocolates." He said annoyingly as he shoved another round candy into his mouth. _

Growling she turned to face her sundae which just did not seem to hold as much pleasure for her as it normally. She closed her eyes and began daydreaming of a day when someone would give her a box of chocolates.

She was dragged out of her revere by the feeling of something solid colliding with her head. Looked down she found a balled up napkin.

Immediately she opened her mouth to yell at the man she knew to have hit her – but he was already out the door. She grabbed the offending white lump and was poised to throw before realising that there was something solid concealed within the paper.

Opening it up she found one perfectly round shiny chocolate. She let her teeth crack the dark shell and grinned as the filling slid into her mouth. Strawberry – her favourite.


	2. Masks

A different spin on "masks" than I've read so far: but then again – these aren't necessarily first season drabbles – enjoy?

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#2: Masks  
Words: 135

"You have no emotions!"

"You have too many!"

"So what if I _like_ people? It wouldn't hurt you to be _nice_ once in a while!"

"One can only be so nice to the people they can't stand!"

The two enemies glared at one another: locked in a staring contest. Finally Serena gave an annoyed sigh, threw her hands into the air and stormed out of the Crown Arcade. Yelling behind her "I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" He called after her retreating form almost as an afterthought.

He slumped back onto his previously occupied stool and hunched over his coffee contemplating their ritualistic encounter. Kicking at the rocks on her way home the two stewed in their deep thoughts. Would she ever be able to get through the masks he wore over his heart?


	3. Hair

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#3: Hair

Words: 199

The light streamed softly into the dark apartment. Mamoru was standing on a chair reaching for the top most shelf of his tall bookcase. After five minutes of blindly pulling down books – he came across what he desired.

Jumping down he cleared a space on the coffee table for himself. It was an old book, leather bound and worn but with beautifully inlaid gold trimmings.

Opening it he carefully leafed through the handwritten contents until the pages revealed what he desired. He fingered the object lovingly and picked it up.

Protected by the old journal was a lock of his mother's dark black hair tied tight and securely with a silver-blue ribbon. Longingly he fingered the soft locks for a moment and gazed at the old photograph tucked into the spine. Satisfied he laid the lock carefully back into the pages and closed the book. There the memories would stay until the same time next year when he would commemorate mother's day in his ritualistic way.

Sighing he cleared the table of the books he had thrown down in haste save one – opened to a blank page and a lock of golden hair tied tight with a silver ribbon.


	4. Karma

**Every Now and Again  
**100 Drabbles  
#4: Karma  
Words: 149

"_Mamoru-baka why are you always so mean to me?" _

"_Because it's so easy to – after all look at all the ammunition you give me!"_

"_It doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!"_

"_Sure it does! You klutz up, I make fun of you. That's how the world goes!" _

"_You're such a jerk!" _

Mamoru walked – rain drenched and muddy down the streets of Tokyo recalling the earlier encounter with the golden haired beauty which had left her tearing and running out of the arcade.

He sighed. He hadn't meant to make her cry – he hadn't meant to insult her at all but it just always happened that way.

He looked at the sky and cursed the down pour, cursed his useless upturned umbrella and cursed the car which had come and splashed mud and dirty water all over his trousers.

Maybe this was what they called Karma?


	5. Short Skirt

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#5: Short Skirt

Words: 157

He should have been smart enough to refuse the bet. But somehow he just wasn't able to. After all – he had been sure he could control him self for one full day of not teasing Usagi. But hell, it had been far harder than he'd expected. Stupid Motoki and his high stakes, stupid him for agreeing to the stakes and stupid people for staring.

Glaring at all the passer-by's on the streets he entered the Crown Arcade. Plopping down at the counter and waited for Motoki to hand him his daily brew.

Suddenly there burst a side splitting laughter – laughter he recognised well.

Turning his head he caught sight of Usage as she held onto the counter for dear life – her body doubled over and her clutching her side.

"Mam…o…ru…baka…." She managed to get out through her laughter "what in the _world_ are you wearing! That is _such_ a short skirt!"

He blushed pink, _'her favourite colour._'


	6. Blue Eyes

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#6: Blue Eyes

Words: 239

She turned around angrily in bed. The digital face of her clock screaming the time: 02:24. She had class in five hours and here she was lying awake in bed – completely unable to sleep thanks to a pair of piercing eyes.

Growling, she covered her head with her pillow hoping the act would block out the bright blue orbs haunting her eyelids. She replayed their encounter time after time unable to stop herself. She felt, even now, his soulful deep blue eyes bore into her soul when they'd connected in the park.

They'd caught one another off guard – both entering a secluded rose garden from opposite ends.

She didn't know why and couldn't explain how it had happened, there in the calm of their solitude the two rivals fall into an unspoken truce. And when they had bent down to smell the same rose, his eyes spoke worlds to her.

She'd never seen so many emotions run anybody so quickly – let alone through Mamoru. And now she couldn't get the image of him out of her head. His strong jaw, the tanned skin, that stupid way he ran his hands through his hair – and those blue eyes that lit up when she was near, the ones she sometimes felt looking at her when he thought she wouldn't notice.

Confused she rolled over once more and tried again to fall asleep – these weird thought could wait until morning, she hoped.


	7. Things Left Unsaid

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#7: Things Left Unsaid

Words: 309

It had been a week since the day Usagi and Mamoru had enjoyed one another's company in the park and things just hadn't been the same since.

No they weren't better, sure Mamoru wasn't teasing Usagi, and Usagi wasn't pestering Mamoru, but that only resulted in the two not talking at all – and neither particularly enjoyed this new set up.

Perhaps it was tension, the two anticipating the other to bring up their "moment" in the park or perhaps it was just sheer confusion on both parts. Regardless of the reasoning, neither seemed ready to discuss a possible shift in their relationship.

Motoki, on the sixth day of their silence, oddly frustrated by their lack of bickering confronted the pair.

"What's going on with the two of you? Why aren't you yelling at one another? Poking fun, sneering, jeering, glaring, anything?"

The two were shocked out of their dazed states: neither admitting that they'd been wondering how to bring up their encounter and get things back to normal. Mamoru and Usagi shrugged simultaneously sending chills down Motoki's spine at seeing them acting so calm and alike.

Sighing he turned to hand Usagi her milkshake. In her haste to have something to take her mind off this puzzling problem she knocked the cool glass over allowing the contents to spill spectacularly over Mamoru's trousers.

For a split moment the two were not sure how to react. Normally Usagi would wail about her spilt shake and Mamoru about how klutzy she was. For a split moment that is until instinct took hold.

"Odango look what you've done!"

"My milkshake!"

The two glared at one another angrily before Mamoru was instructed by Motoki to clean himself off in the bathroom.

Apart, the two thankfully realized that things were going to go back to normal. Sometimes, it seemed, things were better left unsaid.


	8. Kiss

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#8: Kiss

Words: 530

It was a warm autumn day; the sun was an hour away from setting and casting a beautifully deep yellow light over everything: highlighting the changing leaves.

Usagi was lying on a checkered blanked in the middle of a large clearing in the park. Her legs hung in the air as she lay reading a book intently, her mouth moving as her eyes darted across the pages. Unaware of the figure lurking behind her until his figure cast a shadow over the pages. Turning around to see who was intruding on her privacy her face scrunched up in disdain.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

He laughed a throaty laugh and plopped down beside her. "Don't have to be so defensive Odango. This park is by my apartment. And besides, the better question is why are you reading?"

She glared at him before promptly returning her gaze to the book. "Not that it's any of your business but I _like_ to read!"

He attempted to reign in his laughter and control his urge to fall face-down into the grass. Managing one of the two he let out a loud bark of laughter. Seeing her deathly glare he composed himself and leaned close to her: looking over her shoulder. "So, what are you reading?"

Her breath caught as he leaned closer next to her face.

"And thus with a kiss I die…" his voice trailed off lazily as he read from her book. "Romeo and Juliet, I didn't think you could handle such a tragedy Odango."

Trying hard to ignore how his breath moved her hair every so slightly as he spoke she responded "That's because it is a romance: the greatest romance of all time."

Scoffing he sat back up. "How is it romantic? Glorious, powerful and tragic yes, but romantic? The both of them die and all he gets as a last memory is one lousy kiss – and it's from someone he already thinks is dead so it doesn't even constitute as a real kiss!"

"It's still a kiss of lovers – still a _story_ of two lovers dying for what they believe in."

"It's a pointless set of deaths, and besides a kiss between lovers requires them to _both_ participate; or do you not know anything about that matter?"

A light blush came upon her and she had to force the words past her own teeth. "Of course I know what it's like!" Indignant but unable to pull her eyes from his she frowned.

"Oh really?" he challenged in a whisper. Neither knew when they had gotten so close but the distance between them was so small a pen could easily have lodged itself in what space was left.

They sat there transfixed, eyes darting between lip and eye.

Then just as suddenly as it had all happened Serena was on her feet. With a speed he didn't know anyone to posses she had all of her belongings bundled up in her arms and was off running.

Sighing he got up and walked back to his apartment as the sun set behind him: both solemn and uplifting at the same time. _'And thus without a kiss I die.' _


	9. Button

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#9: Button

Words: 297

She rummaged under her bed throwing various toys and clothes this way and that around her formerly tidy room. Shoving her thin arm under the bed it grasped desperately for whatever object it was searching for.

Finally with a triumphant sigh Serena pulled out a tiny square box: no bigger than a medium sized jewelry case. Picking herself off the floor she sat quietly on her bed. Reverently she opened the box to reveal a handful of random objects.

Inside the box lay a dried carnation flower, a metal bottle cap, and a folded up picture. Removing all of the objects one by one she recalled their origins. The flower had been one he had given her in an odd moment of peace between them. The bottle cap: from a drink they had shared due to circumstances involving the soda being the last in the store. Finally she unfolded the picture; the picture was of two people, one blonde sticking her tongue out in frustration and the other a tall dark haired man laughing at the banana peel on her head. The picture had been taken half a year ago and as much as she had protested the picture of her and her enemy, secretly she cherished her only image of him.

Shaking her head she replaced all the objects into the box along with one new addition: a green plastic button. She smiled; it served him right batting her with that stupid jacket of his. Now he'd never get his button back.

Grinning at the look of annoyance on his face, she moved to hide the box back under her bed; to be forgotten along with her emotions until next time: when he would once again force himself into her mind and heart: unwanted or not.


	10. Sweet 16

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#10: Sweet 16

Words: 420

It was a sunny spring day and Serena was in a wonderful mood. She was dressed in a simple floral dress which hugged her body and left no one to think she was anything less than classy.

She pranced into the arcade to pick up a gift voucher she had asked Motoki to print up the day before to add to the silver bracelet she had wrapped up and in her hand: a present for Molly. The moment the doors swung open his eyes found there way to her: and the sight he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

The dress she was wearing did everything to accentuate her beauty; the slight low cut neckline did nothing to stop his imagination from wandering and when she pulled up a stool near his he had to look away lest his eyes follow all the way up her legs.

He willed himself not to say anything stupid, not to allow her to realize how gorgeous she looked to him: after all he was supposed to hate her but hell a complement couldn't hurt could it?

Unwillingly he cleared his throat and before he could stop himself the words escaped his lips. "What in the world do you think you're wearing Odango!" The moment her face fell into a frown he knew that the statement hadn't come out so much as a compliment as he had expected it to.

Glaring she responded through gritted teeth. "It's a dress Baka, girls wear it sometimes when they have something or someone special to see. And I'm in too good of a mood for you to ruin it."

He winced at her words; not only had she hurt her feelings, but it seemed as if she was going to meet someone: most probably a boy dressed like that. He had no doubt that the lucky guy would be drooling when he saw her. Mamoru wanted to kill the guy.

Before he could really respond, Motoki handed Usagi the voucher. She stuck her tongue out at Mamoru before skipping out of the arcade.

Mamoru glared at her back; onlookers would speculate that he simply hated the girl, but in reality he was glaring at whoever was going to have the pleasure of spending a day with her.

Motoki, noticing Mamoru's frown, let out a little laugh.

"Calm down Mamoru, she's going to a Sweet 16. No need to be so worried about competition."

Mamoru stared at his friend aghast but relieved. _'Sweet 16 thank god.' _


	11. Past

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#11: Past  
Words: 141

Her mind wandered to a spring day nearly a year and a half ago. She had walked into the Crown Arcade after school like always, but instead of catching the eyes of her then crush Motoki she found a pair of eyes belonging to a handsome young man with dark hair.

Even then she had noticed his brooding tendencies and affinity to coffee. She had tried to make small talk, tried to make him smile. She figured she'd caught him on a bad day: his eyes held so much anger. But some how even as strangers they seemed destined to argue and disagree.

She watched from that day on as he teased and tormented her. But she never forgot that moment when they first met. How he had seemed at peace.

"Even then, I guess I was in love." She sighed.


	12. Present

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#12: Present

Words: 185

He watched her head tip back in laughter and her smile reach ear to ear. He saw her hair catch a glint of light and the wind brush it out of her face. The fall leaves enveloped her in a whirlwind and he noted how the colours complemented her beauty so well. Beauty: a word that suit her well.

He sat quietly on the bench observing her and her friends as they sat chatting away over a comfortable fall picnic. It was a shame he would have to go and ruin her day by teasing her. Sure he didn't _mean_ to make her life miserable. In reality he just wanted to be one of her friends; one of those that made her smile so wonderfully. But it was almost involuntary. If he wanted to say, _nice hair gorgeous_ it most always came out as _hey Odango what's up with your face_? It really was a strange predicament.

It was a shame he couldn't tell her how much he cared.

"It's a shame I love you so…" He shook his head and headed towards the group.


	13. Future

**Every Now and Again**

100 Drabbles

#13: Future

Words: 269

They had been sitting together now for nearly an hour; the sun had almost set. Their silence was neither comfortable nor awkward: merely silent.

"Baka, do you ever think about the future?" Her words were soft, reverent. Mildly surprised at her tone and the sudden sound of her voice he looked out onto the water and thought _'all the time' _but responded

"Maybe, why?"

"Just wondering." She trailed off.

"About what?" He couldn't help himself. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

She blushed "Oh, just if I'll ever get married, have children, a husband. Have someone who will love me and protect me and do all of that always and forever stuff?"

He was speechless. She was too young to think about those things, wasn't she?

"I don't think you'll have to worry. You're bound to find someone who will give you the world."

"Do you think? You think someone could actually love me that way? You know unconditionally?"

He could only stare at her. How could she not know that everyone in her life loved her unconditionally? It was an inevitability of knowing her. He watched as she absently picked at some invisible spot on her leg.

"Don't worry about it. I know you'll find someone."

She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled a smile which lit up the darkening evening sky. "Thanks" With that she ran off home reassured for the time being.

The future, of course he'd thought about it. He'd thought of it all, children, a home, and all of it had her in the picture, as his wife. Unconditional love, forever.


	14. Closet

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#14: Closet  
Words: 202

"Close! Stupid closet close already!"

Usagi skipped into the arcade to find Motoki struggling mercilessly against the side closet door.

"Motoki what are you doing?" She ran up to the tired man propping his entire body against the door; his breathing shallow.

"Trying to close this blasted door!" Think you could help me?" As he spoke she watched the door slide open an inch or two as brown boxes began poking their heads out. Happy to oblige a friend especially Motoki she pushed her body against the door.

With their collective efforts they were able to securely surmount the obstacles and lock the contents in.

"Thanks Usagi! Let me treat you to a milkshake for your efforts." A sly grin plastered to his face the whole while.

Happily she followed him back to the counter and waited patiently for her milkshake. Neither hearing nor taking notice to the soft thumping noise emitting from the closet. Within amongst a sea of boxes and cartons stood Mamoru uselessly pounding on anything he could touch in his attempts to traverse the sea of brown to the door.

"MOTOKI COME BACK HERE YOU RUNT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE…**MOTOKI!**"


	15. Mistake

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#15: Mistake  
Words: 236

Oh what a day it had been looking Mamoru in the closet. So many jokes could have been made when he escaped. But oh had it been gratifying…for a couple of hours. That was until Mamoru ate his way out of the room to land a punch squarely on Motoki's jaw.

The two friends sat at the empty counter nursing their aches. One with an ice pack to his face, and one hunched over in pain.

"It was a mistake to eat my way through all those supplies!" Mamoru groaned for the umpteenth time that evening he felt like he'd eaten an elephant.

"Ditto" Motoki attempted to adjust his jaw but winced instead.

"Hey! Don't forget who's fault this is!" Mamoru turned to glare at his friend but only succeeded in nauseating himself.

Motoki nodded in defeat without moving. "I know I know BIG mistakes all around. Truce?"

Mamoru could do nothing but nod in agreement.

Silence passed between the two before Motoki decided to probe his friend. "So, did you at least THINK about it in there?"

Mamoru glared.

"Never mind then." The two went back to nursing their wounds. "Broken" stomach sat by "broken" jaw.

To think this had all started because Motoki had insisted Mamoru take some time out and sort through his obvious feelings for Usagi. Lucky for the uncouple that Mamoru had no idea how instrumental Usagi had been in his capture.


	16. Behind the Blue Curtain

Quite possibly _the_ most difficult chapter I've ever had to write ever. Hope you guys enjoy it! More to come soon just wanted this up and outta the way. Cheers.

* * *

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#16: Behind the Blue Curtain  
Words: 483

Mamoru stepped through a high heavily ornamented doorway. He was in a beautiful palace with smooth white marble floors. His booted feet tapped rhythmically as he walked down a long hallway towards a light at the end; his cape billowing out behind him.

His cape? Mamoru frowned and halted in his steps. Since when did he wear a cape, or walk with big black nearly feminine looking boots. Since when was there a palace with marble floors and carved doorways? Suddenly the light at the end of the hallway light up even brighter and his momentary laps of sanity was washed away by curiosity. Once again the slow precision steps began. Two hundred meters, one hundred, fifty, twenty five, he was nearly there: the light practially blinding now.

In fact the light was so blinding that he hadn't realized he had made it to the end of the hallway until his body had slammed full on into a wall. Shaking his head he muttered under his breath. "Some glamorous fantasy this is…" By now he was able to make out the source of the bright light. What he had originally thought was be a doorway framing a brightly lit ballroom was really light an enormous gold gateway reflecting the impressive light and draped with a blue curtain.

He went to pull back the curtains but was quickly startled away by a booming voice which echoed across the large vaulted walkway.

"Prepare yourself Mamoru, for behind the blue curtain lies your most secret desire." He spun around in his spot, head jerking here and there looking for the source of the voice. Finally giving in to the fact that none of this made sense he placed his hands firmly on the curtain and braced himself. He took one deep breath and closed his eyes. He was sure he knew what would be on the other side.

Throwing the curtains back in one swift bold move he set his eyes on his most secret desire. Blonde hair, blue eyes, lean figure.

"MOTOKI?"

Stunned, Mamoru fell backwards and was quickly tangled up in his blasted cape. He could hear Motoki's voice somewhere in the distance laughing at him but every time he made to stand and address his friend he fell and found himself even more tangled in his garb.

Suddenly Mamoru opened his eyes and found cold hardwood floor beneath the only part of his body not covered in linens, his feet. Suddenly fully conscious he was able to remove the blanket from his face. It had merely been a dream. '_Thank god!' _He turned over on his side and gaze into a pair of blue eyes. Mamoru screamed and clamoured backwards towards his bed clutching his heart the entire time.

"What are you doing here Usagi?"

She simply laughed. "Did poor Mamoru have a bad dream?"

He glared at her. She had no idea.

Jing


	17. Ice Cream

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#17: Ice Cream  
Words: 612

The arcade doors opened and Motoki watched as an unlikely couple walked in. The pair were like a walking painting of night and day: the girl, short and petite with brilliantly blonde hair: the man, tall and athletic with dark midnight black hair. The girl was merrily twittering around the man like a bird laughing and taunting as the man tried hard as ever to ignore her. He was, however, failing miserably; the discontent on his face clearly evident as he made his way towards the counter.

The blonde was the first to sit at the counter with Darien following however sitting as far away as possible (unfortunately as far away as possible was only one seat away).

Serena continued to poke and prod his ego all the while keeping a cheery gleeful look upon her face. Darien was intent on ignoring her as best as he could but it became increasingly more difficult when she moved to sit next to him and whisper in his ear: the proximity of her body to his driving him mad in more ways than one. How she was able to simultaneously agitate him with her words and excite him with the feeling of warm breath on his ear he did not know; but he hated it all the same.

Finally giving up when one last hiss entered his ear he pushed back from the counter leaning as far away from her as possible while flailing his arms in a distinctly childish way, shooing her from his personal space.

"Would you STOP that?"

"What? Am I getting too close to you? Would you rather I stop whispering and shout it out loud?"

His eyes bulged, which was worse? Quickly his mind reeled surely shouting it was worse; then again the hissing in his ear was beginning to make his ears bleed.

Amused, Motoki moved towards the couple. "What can I get you guys today?" He laughed as Mamoru whispered a negotiation.

"Usagi if you stop hissing at me I will buy you an ice cream!" She narrowed her eyes as she contemplated the trade off. Deciding that free ice cream would be nice she shrugged and backed off a little. After all, Mamoru never said she couldn't go back to bugging him when she was done with the ice cream. She so rarely got a chance to taunt him as she was it really was invigorating.

Revelling in the sudden peace that was granted by the arrival of two triple chocolate ice cream sundaes he grinned as he allowed himself to indulge and barely noticed when Motoki began inquiring as to why Usagi was so eagerly whispering in Mamoru's ear.

"Well, this morning I went to wake Baka here up because you sent me over to give him his books and well…"

Mamoru's eyes grew wide. Any second now Usgai was about to spill something horribly incriminating. He had no time to think, no time to bargain instead instinct took over. Throwing all caution to the wind Mamoru grabbed the largest spoonful of ice cream he could muster and shoved it unceremoniously into Usagi's mouth; he hadn't done a terribly great job of meeting his target in his haste so the end result was a great deal of ice cream covering her nose and cheeks and only the slightest bit dangling precariously out of her mouth. He watched as fury raged over her face. His eyes bugged out of his head and he knew the only thing he could do now was run. He pushed away from the counter forcefully and nearly fell flat on his butt before pelting out of the arcade: Usagi in tow.


	18. Death

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#18: Death  
Words: 606

_Death_

There were so many feelings, memories, connotations and emotions tied to that small, one-syllable word. It defined him: made him who he was.

It was what separated him from the rest of the world. It was what separated him from emotions and feelings and a past. It was a car crash that ended lives. It was a car crash that left him alone, sad, dark. It was a demon he carried with him everywhere he went. It instils fear and loathing in some. It instilled indifference, reservation and a cold heart in him. He was lucky to have found Motoki, lucky that he had refused to let the cloud of despair hanging over his head to interfere in their relationship. But it none the less clung to Mamoru like a bad odour. It infected his heart and poisoned his mind. It seeped into his pores and caused him to sabotage almost every human connection in life.

It consumed his heart: consumed his soul until he could be nothing more than a bitter shell. It was the reason for his being. He was alive simply to die. He lived a pathetic self-loathing life. A worthless human being who hated simply for the sake of hating.

That was until he met her: until she brought sunshine into his life. She was his light but he wouldn't admit it. She was his saviour but he would never acknowledge it. She was his everything but he would never believe it. She was the light at the end of the tunnel: his goal and his future. For him, she was the opposite of death: pulling him from the depths of its clutches. She was an angel sent to save him from himself. She resurrected his dead soul and gave him a reason for living: though he was too blind to realize it. She made him happier than he had ever been in his life and she didn't know it. She was the reason his otherwise prison-like apartment had become marginally more cheerful in the past years. And although he would never say it out loud he knew that with her in his life death would no longer be a foreboding cloud that hindered his decisions.

She had inadvertently saved him from a life of misery.

And now she was going to take it away.

_Death_

It was what was about to occur to him as he pelted through the grass fields of the park. Out of breath and exhausted he chanced a quick glance behind him and saw the furious, ice-cream splattered face of Usagi. How she was able to keep up with him and chase him for as long as she had he would never understand. His body was getting tired and he could feel the muscles in his leg tensing. He couldn't stop though and he knew it. To stop would be to surrender, to stop would be to apologize, and above all to stop would be to die.

He huffed and puffed, '_she has the stamina of … of … of something with great stamina_.' He groaned, the lack of oxygen was obscuring his mind as well as causing his body to fail. And suddenly he knew. She was trying to run him to death! That was her plan! Well he would thwart her.

He slowed his pace to a jog and eventually to a full stop. He could barely hear her berating him over the sound of his own lungs begging for air. He was dizzy and tired. A split second before he fainted he thought '_damnit_ _she really does have the stamina of a… something…'_


	19. Liar

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#19: Liar  
Words: 468

Mamoru could hear the sound of hushed voices floating about his head. His eyes refused to obey his command to open and so he was left with the dull throbbing of his head and the darkness the inside of his eyelids provided.

Eventually he persuaded his eyes to open and he was momentarily blinded by the light of day. What had happened to make him feel as badly as he felt: and how had he gotten back to his apartment?

Frowning he scanned the room for the voices he had heard earlier.

"Oh good you're awake. Usagi called me to help her get you back here. I can't believe you fainted!" Motoki attempted in vain to stifle a laugh at the image of his "manly" friend falling like a girl after being chased by the tiny Usagi.

Mamoru frowned. "Sure make fun of the cripple."

Motoki rolled his eyes. "You are no cripple, you're just weak! Ha weak!"

Mamoru threw a pillow at his offensive friend's head and looked around in what he hoped looked like a casual scanning of his own apartment.

"So," he paused to clear his throat, "is there anyone else here? I thought I heard voices earlier."

Motoki grinned at the fool that was his best friend. "If you're looking for a blonde, she had to run home. After hauling your lazy passed out butt back here she had to dash back for dinner. But what do you care right? You don't like her." Motoki raised an eyebrow at his fidgeting friend inwardly giddy at Mamoru's childish reaction.

"I don't care about Odango head I was just wondering who else might be in my apartment. I mean I have to keep an eye out on my stuff after all can't just let random people in here to pry at my personal belongings."

"Sure, not like you were hoping to wake up to Usagi wiping your forehead with a damp towel or anything." Motoki cooed in a knowing way.

"Ew Odango and a damp towel? No thanks I'd rather you have left me in the park."

"Liar."

"I am not."

"You like her and you know it. And you're a silly boy who fainted in the park." Motoki danced around the still groggy Mamoru in an irritating fashion.

"Shut up."

"Liar liar pants on fire. Mamoru and Usagi kissing in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Mamoru swatted at Motoki's head as he continued to leap around like a school boy.

"You are so immature Motoki."

Motoki danced out of Mamoru's reach. "Liar liar pants on fire. Tell her that you want her liar. Liar liar pants on fire."

Mamoru groaned and fell back into the sofa as Motoki continued to dance and sing his jingle. Sighing Mamoru made a mental note to find a new best friend.


	20. Scars

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#20: Scars  
Words: 176

_He sat silently on the hospital bed attacking his bandages. He saw a scab on his leg and pounced. These wounds were memories of a family he could not recall. These bandages were a prison for his limbs. _

_A nurse walked by and saw the young child. _

"_Sweety, you mustn't scratch those scabs or the scars will never heal." _

_His eyes narrowed towards the offending woman. He made a growling noise and the nurse was reminded momentarily of an animal on the prowl. _

"_It doesn't matter anyway. They'll never heal. I'm scarred for life." _

_The pain in his voice was unbearable and the nurse found herself hugging the angry boy. "All scars heal eventually." She cradled him in her arms like a mother would coddle a baby but he didn't care. She was wrong; he would never heal. _

Darien looked up from his cup of coffee, escaping from the memory, and looked at the one girl who made him believe that maybe, just maybe, he had been wrong all those years ago in that hospital room.


	21. Mischief

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#21: Mischief  
Words: 456

It was a snowy day before Christmas Eve and all around the town was holiday cheer. The arcade was filled with children who had been let out of school for the break and parents nervously watching them fill up on sugar. There were last minute holiday shopping bags piled high in the booths and ornaments hanging from the windows.

Mamoru was sitting at the counter in his usual stool which now sported a single red ribbon running the length of the silver pole. Despite the festive cheer of the store he sat there milling over his black coffee watching her warily out the corner of his eye.

He knew she still had it out for him, and that evil gleam in her eyes foretold of nothing good. She was talking with her friends quietly, too quietly. And every now and again she would pull something discretely out of a bag and show it only to their privy eyes. He was sure they were talking about him because he would have to be completely oblivious not to notice the way some of them would turn around in the booth every so often to check on him. There was giggling, pointing, sniggering and whispering; none of which were a good thing coming from a booth of girls _especially_ if Usagi was involved. Something was going on and it wasn't something good.

Motoki rolled his eyes and chuckled at Mamoru's worried expression and the constant darting of his eyes. Pouring the poor man a cup of coffee Motoki lent against his side of the counter. "Usagi got you on edge I see?"

Mamoru glared at his friend. "She has not. It's just…so unlike her to be that quiet. It's creepy!"

"She's just talking to her friends Mamoru."

"Yes but _quietly_ and they're _pointing _at me! There's something up her sleeve I can feel it."

"You're overly paranoid I'm sure there's nothing going on."

At that moment Mamoru watched a something white fell into his cup of coffee. A split second later a whole load of it was dumped on his head. Spinning around he saw Usagi send a blowing kiss and the last of the fake snow in his direction: her coat on ready to leave.

"Just a little holiday mischief for you! Instalment one!" And with a grin she skipped out of the arcade to rejoin her friends.

Mamoru, shocked, turned back around to find a hysterical Motoki and a cup of inconsumable coffee. "Nothing going on then is there?"

Laughing like a lunatic Motoki tried to speak "you look like an old man!" Gasping for air he left Mamoru to convert his newly white hair back to the normal black. '_Did she say instalment one?' _He paled.


	22. Christmas

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#22: Christmas  
Words: 1,022  
(Not so much a drabble as a semi-one shot in a drabble)

Mamoru walked into the arcade violently brushing snow off of his body. Grumbling his way towards the counter he sat down to a cup of steaming coffee.

Motoki chuckled at his dripping wet friend. Snow clumps were falling to the floor as Mamoru removed his scarf and gloves.

"Mamoru you look like a snow man. What happened to you?"

"_SHE_ happened to me." His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he pointed out the arcade towards a group of retreating girls. "She wasn't joking about yesterday's fake snow being a first instalment was she?"

"Usagi did this to you?" Motoki noted the puddle of frigid water culminating at Mamoru's foot that he would later have to mop up. "How did you let her get the better of you?"

"Hey she wasn't alone. She had all of her little friends with her. They AMBUSHED me! They had these…these massive snowballs and…" Mamoru stopped here and hung his head: the memory was clearly too much for him to handle. "Aren't the holidays supposed to be a time for _cheer_ not tormenting?"

"You know Mamoru, most people consider a snowball fight a fun event that occurs around the holidays."

"What's fun about being pelted with frozen water?"

Motoki frowned at his disillusioned friend. "Did you even try and hit them back or have fun with them?"

"Again where is the fun in frozen snow?"

Motoki rolled his eyes. "How do you even know that she meant to catch you in the snowball fight? Maybe her and her friends were just having some fun and you got in their way."

"She screamed 'hope you enjoyed instalment two' as I was running for dear life!"

Motoki patted his poor friend on the head and gave a chortle. Mamoru and Usagi were like elementary school children fighting on the playground too afraid to admit their feelings for one another.

Across town five conspicuous girls in "inconspicuous" Christmas garb were not-so-quietly entering a certain black haired man's apartment. Four girls were pressed firmly to one another and the door as the fifth struggled with picking the lock. All of a sudden, and with a clatter, the girls fell into the desired apartment.

"I told you guys I could get us in!" Minako chirped.

"Shut up loud mouth you're going to get caught! Usagi close that door." Rei whispered the commands and moved to close the blinds.

Usagi nodded and pulled a large red bag into the centre of the room. "Ready for stage three of the "Mamoru Christmas Mischief" girls?"

"Ready" they all nodded. Pulling out a list Usagi began checking off items as the girls pulled them out of the Santa bag.

"Spray paint"

"Check"

"Confetti"

"Check"

"Whipped Cream"

"Check"

"Frosting, chocolate, powder, bag-o-ingredients, bag-o-goodies, food dye, glue, accessories, and tape."

"Check to all!" Usagi grinned. This was going to be beautiful.

"Great girls now let's get to work! Oh are we going to make a mess or what!"

For the next twenty minutes all that could be heard of the girls was quiet giggling and hushed request.

By the time Mamoru left the arcade all of the snow he had been assaulted with had melted into his clothes and his only desire was to curl up in his clean apartment with a cup of hot something or other. He entered his building and passed the large Christmas tree in the foyer and frowned, he really wasn't a fan of this _family_ holiday.

When he finally reached his apartment and opened the door Mamoru couldn't control his shock. What in the hell had happened to his clean, crisp, overly organized place? Along the window there seemed to be some sort of spray paint, there were bits of paper all over the floor, and plastic and more hung from the ceiling that he could not fully take in. It was beautiful.

Standing right in front of him on the floor was a gorgeously hand crafted gingerbread house. He bent down to pick it up and noticed a card lying beneath it. Confused he opened the green envelope as he once again surveyed his newly decorated apartment.

The card was a glittering Christmas card with glitter that sang upon opening.

_Mamoru_

Merry Christmas

_We hope that you like the decorations and fake snow we put up for you (don't worry it'll come right off with some water). There are cookies for "Santa" on the counter and a jug of egg nog in the fridge (there's also a couple other food goodies in your pantries but we'll let you find them along the way). The gingerbread house is completely edible and there are a couple special somethings for you under the tree._

_We hope you enjoy them. No one should be without some Christmas cheer. Enjoy instalment three._

_Love, The girls._

He stared in wonder at the card and the effort they must have put in to make his apartment look so marvellous. There were wreaths and bobbles and tinsel hanging from not only the magnificent tree in the corner but also, it seemed, from every ledge the girls could reach. He grabbed a cookie and grinned at its delightful taste and headed over to the most breathtaking corner of his apartment: his first Christmas tree.

There were seven presents tucked neatly into the tree skirt one each from Motoki and the girls. Six presents bore post-it notes that told him quite clearly they were not to be opened until tomorrow morning. But one flat box said exactly the opposite.

Grinning he opened the box like a school child and found an elegantly embroidered stocking with his name on it. And a note.

_Christmas is about tradition so here's some for you. Every year my family and I hang stockings for the people that matter in our lives. Now you have one too so come on by to my traditional Christmas Eve party and hang your stocking on my mantle and I won't take no for an answer!_

_xoxoUsagi _

Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Maybe Christmas would be his favourite holiday after all.

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone! And a Happy New Year! 


	23. Valentines

**Every Now and Again**  
100 Drabbles  
#23: Valentines  
Words: 708

Mamoru blanched as he walked into the Arcade. Overnight the normally masculine café had been transformed into, what he could only describe as, saccharine sweet pink throw up. There were red, white and pink streamers lining the windows and images of fat cherubs on large hearts plastered to the windows and hanging from the ceiling. On the counter were various bowls of sweetheart candies and, as it seemed, all of the female waiters were donning some sort of flower or pink pin on their aprons.

All of the girly decorations made him miss the Christmas wreaths and more so the colour black. He sat at the counter and waited for Motoki to make it over to him with a pot of coffee.

"Is all this girlishness some sort of joke?"

"They're not that bad Mamoru they're just Valentines Day decorations."

"They're atrocious is what they are. Why decorate this year anyway it's not like you normally do."

Motoki shrugged. "Reika, Usagi and the girls talked me into it."

"You really don't have a say in your life do you?"

Motoki glared at Mamoru for a moment but replied reluctantly. "No. But that's not the point. The point is you should stop being such a sour puss and suck it up. It's just a holiday. Besides maybe this one will be extra special this year." Motoki bent down and procured a pink envelope from below the counter and pushed it towards the brooding man.

"I found this on the counter earlier. I think maybe you have a secret admirer." Motoki left Mamoru staring oddly at the curly script spelling out his name. Warily he opened it up to find a heart shaped card within.

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
And so are you._

_Valentines is coming soon,  
And no one should be alone,  
Secret Admires are all around,  
And you Mamoru are who I've found._

_xoxo Your Secret Admirer. _

The flowery scent emanating from the card laced itself with his bewildered mind. Sure he had gotten Valentines gifts from girls in the past but they were normally accompanied by the giggling of their friends and the hope of a date. Being the grouch that he was Mamoru rarely accepted their offers but instead left the poor girls to wallow with their boxes of chocolates.

For the next two weeks letters appeared sporadically next to Mamoru's coffee coupled with Motoki's childish songs of love birds and secret admirers. Mamoru had tried to convince Motoki that the letters were a nuisance and in no way flattering, but despite all his protest Motoki knew that Mamoru was hoping the letters came from a certain blonde.

It was this hope that had Mamoru lurking around the corner of the arcade at five o'clock in the morning on February the fourteenth. He had stayed till closing the night before suspecting that his admirer would leave something for him the night before Valentines Day. However no one suspicious had come around the arcade to leave any parcel or fragrant envelope for him. Thus Mamoru's decision to wake up at such a fearful hour was fuelled by his desire to discern the letter writer. He blew warm air into his chilled fingers and peered down the street, wishing he had a cup of Motoki's coffee to keep him warm and awake.

He soon heard the familiar voice of his best friend rounding a corner.

"Yeah, I'm going to give him the last letter today. You were so right about sending him those Valentines. Watching him squeal about it has been the highlight of my week. You're a geni--ah!"

Motoki found himself tackled to the ground looking up at a very furious Mamoru.

"**You're** the one who's been sending those love letters to me?" Mamoru's face was red and the words were flying out of his mouth as violently as the wads of spit landing on Motoki's stunned face.

Motoki grinned sheepishly and nodded before hauling himself off the pavement and running for dear life. "Happy Valentines Day to you too Mamoru!" Motoki yelled over his shoulder as he ran frantic down the streets: a fuming Mamoru in tow who failed to notice the blonde in the alley hanging up the phone.

* * *

Sorry there's only one but I wanted to get it out for Vday.

Enjoy everyone


End file.
